¿En qué crees tú?
by snal
Summary: Hermione se encuentra sumida en un ánimo taciturno cuando por casualidad, Luna la encuentra. Tras unas palabras extrañas... Luna consegirá llegar hasta sitios insospechados en la mente de Herm.femslash,yuri,lemmon..... llamadlo como querais.... :P


Las últimas luces de la tarde caían sobre las vidrieras del castillo formando un juego de luces capaz de abrumar con su belleza hasta a un colacuerno.

Era una tranquila tarde de septiembre. Una de esas en las que un aire cálido mece las ramas más altas de los árboles, como si bailara con ellas. Y la mayoría de los alumnos, aprovechaba los últimos resquicios del verano para jugar al Quiddich o nadar en el lago.

Pero Hermione no. Ella estaba metida en la biblioteca, bajo la polvorienta luz de una pequeña lámpara, enfrascada en un grueso tomo sobre la guerra de los Wargos contra los hombres lobo en el S.VII d.c.

Se hallaba completamente sola, bajo la atenta mirada de un pequeño ratón que la observaba desde una estantería, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Por suerte, Hermione no vio al animal. Pues si no… la hora del animalillo hubiera llegado muy pronto…

Y es que Hermione se hallaba en un estado entre depresivo y malhumorado… Por que odiaba que todos sus amigos se hubieran ido a jugar al Quiddich… Y por que se sentía tan sola… Tan inmensamente sola…

Se cubrió la cara con las dos manos. Y los castaños bucles cayeron sobre estas. Poco a poco, pequeñas gotitas tibias iban cayendo sobre las arrugadas hojas del libro.

Pero en estas… Un estruendo de alguien corriendo por la biblioteca la sobresaltó. Quien quiera que se acercara, sería capaz de despertar a Ramses II de su mohosa tumba…

Se levantó para echar la reprimenda al culpable, y se encamino hacía el pasillo principal.

Pero de pronto, algo chocó contra ella, aturdiéndola por un momento.

-Lo siento.-dijo Luna apresuradamente mientras no se molestaba en apartar su rubio cabello de la cara-. ¿Has visto un Giglipuff que ha venido en esta dirección?

-No pasa nada…-contestó Hermione un tanto irritada, y alisándose la minifalda de nuevo-. ¿Un qué?

-Un Giglipuff.

Luna empezaba a exasperarse… ¡Se le iba a escapar!

Pero Hermione, lejos de pensar en aquello que fuera que acababa de inventar la Ravenclaw (según la escéptica brujita) , se sorprendió a si misma mirando como el pecho de Luna subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración agitada…

-Bueno, da igual, veo que no lo has visto...-Hermione, se despertó de su corto ensueño, algo avergonzada… Pero su audacia no tardó en aparecer de nuevo-.

-Perdona Luna… Pero eso no existe. Que yo sepa, no aparece en ningún bestiario de esta biblioteca.

-Que no esté en los libros no significa que no exista-. Luna cruzó los brazos un tanto ofendida-. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que verlo para creerlo, Hermione?

- …

Hermione miró al suelo… Quizá la pequeña Luna acababa de dar en el blanco… ¿En qué creía ella? En la ciencia y en sus fórmulas. Únicamente cosas que se podían probar… Cosas vacías de sentimientos…

-¡Anda!-otro sobresalto para la Griffindoor-. Míralo, ¡ahí está! ¡Adiós!

Luna echó a correr. O lo intentó… Porque pisó el cordón de su propio zapato (que cómo no, llevaba suelto) y cayo de bruces al suelo, llevándose a Hermione por delante.

Esta sintió como los colores le subían por toda la cara, al sentir el contacto de todo el torso de Luna sobre ella.

Pero tampoco la rubia reaccionó… Se quedó mirando los labios entreabiertos de Hermione, atrapada por un deseo que más tarde no pudo explicarse a si misma.

-E… u… Lo siento… Estaba en med…

Luna cortó los balbuceos de Hermione acariciando suavemente su rostro con una mano.

-Has estado llorando…

Hermione cerró sus ojos, que volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Pero al hacerlo, no pudo reprimir una lágrima que se escapó rauda, dejando un húmedo surco a su paso.

Aún no había abierto los ojos cuando sintió que Luna le secaba la lágrima besándola en la mejilla con inmensa ternura. Los abrió de golpe, azorada. Y en ellos, brillaba ahora el deseo.

Luna la volvió a besar, esta vez, en la comisura de aquellos carnosos labios. Y Hermione no pudo soportar más el cosquilleo que le invadía todo su cuerpo.

Se lanzó a los labios de Luna, como León hambriento. Y Luna la acogió con el mismo deseo, abrazándola e intentando atraerla aún más a sí.

Las lenguas empezaron a juguetear, como si quisieran atraparse la una a la otra… Y las dos brujas iban excitándose más y más.

Hermione abrazó a Luna desde la cintura y tiró de ella, mientras la rodeaba con una de sus esbeltas piernas.

Luna, sonrío pícaramente entre beso y beso, y hundió su rodilla allí donde Hermione empezaba a ver el firmamento, mientras su boca se dirigía al cuello de la castaña y la mordía, como si se tratara de una pequeña vampiresa.

Entonces, las manos de Hermione, buscaron los botones de la camisa de Luna, para casi arrancarlos y fundir sus manos con el cuerpo de la otra.

Y la temperatura siguió subiendo en la biblioteca, mientras para las dos jóvenes no existía nada más en el mundo, aparte del cuerpo de la otra. Que acariciaba, mordía, besaba y lamía sin cesar…

Las respiraciones agitadas, dieron paso a los gemidos entrecortados que no se molestaban en ahogar. Y mientras el sudor parecía bañar los dos esbeltos cuerpos ahora desnudos, llegaron al éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo.

Luna, agotada, apoyó la cabeza sobre el montón de ropa alborotada que yacía en el suelo. Y Hermione la abrazó con ternura.

-¿Sabes Luna?-su voz sonaba cansada… pero dulce-.

-Umm..?

-Creo que por fin empiezo a empezar a creer en algo…

-¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar así de opinión en unos minutos, pequeña?-Luna sonreía pícaramente-.

-Tú.-soltó Hermione sin vacilar-. Creo… que... te quiero…

Y las dos jóvenes, volvieron a fundirse en un beso… Pero no con la urgencia de antes… sino con calma… disfrutando de cada rincón, de cada hueco nuevo… Pues tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

SnaL


End file.
